hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Loa Aloha (episode)
Loa Aloha (The Long Goodbye) is the 18th episode of Season 1 in the remake of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis The children of a state judge and prosecutor are killed, one by having the rope cut off while zip-lining, the second in a car bombing. The team learns an unknown man called the fathers prior to their children's deaths. After researching cases the state judge & prosecutor worked together on, Five-0 believe the murderer is Travis Roan; his 20-year-old son was prosecuted by the two men for DUI, and was later killed in prison. Having not seen his son since he was 13, Roan vows revenge, but the team prevent him from killing the son of a lawyer involved in the case. Meanwhile, Danny's younger brother Matthew comes to Hawaii. He later learns that the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) suspect him for fraud. Danny reluctantly tips off his brother. As Matthew leaves the Island, Danny realizes he was wanted for laundering money to a drug cartel. Plot Notes Quotes Danny Williams: Come here. I love you. It's been too long, huh? Matt Williams: It hasn't been that long. Danny Williams: No, it actually has. Uh, my going-away party was a year ago. Matt Williams: No - You have not been out here for a year. Danny Williams: I know. It feels like ten. Matt Williams: We can hang out for the day and meet you for dinner. What do you think, Grace? Grace Williams: Mmm-hmmm. Danny Williams: (Looking at Grace) All right. But listen, no funny stuff. No trouble, okay? Grace Williams: I won't. Danny Williams: I know you won't. I'm talking to him. Matt Williams: (to Danny) You know what your problem is: your issue. Lack of adventurous spirit. You're a spoil sport. Am I right, Gracie? Grace Williams: Yeah! Steve McGarrett: Hey, so, listen, I - I'll leave you to it. You.. You stay, Danny. Matt Williams: Come on, come on. Steve, even cops can spare a half-hour to grab some food. Come on, come on. Hang out. I got Danny's favorite. I got surf and turf. Yeah. Danny Williams: What do you think? Rachel Edwards: (looking at the food) Wowww Steve McGarrett: (also looking at the lobster) I could eat. Danny Williams: Surf or, uh? Steve McGarrett: I could eat surf. Danny Williams: Surf? Okay. Danny Williams: Listen to me... I know my kid brother. Okay? He's a lot of things, but he is not a criminal. Steve McGarrett: Okay. Okay. Maybe he was set up. Danny Williams: Yeah, maybe. Listen to me, all right? Let me tell you something about my brother, okay? When Rachel and I split up, all right, I took a room at a motel right down the block, because I wanted to be close to Grace, this two-star dump. My brother, every single night, he would come over with a six-pack of beer and all the time in the world. Never once, not one time, did I catch him looking at his watch. Okay? He just sat there, talked to me every single night. He'd fall asleep sitting up in a chair, wake up the next morning and go straight to work. Every day. OK. For six months, he did this. For six months, he talked me off the ledge. Alright, I'm telling you, I would not have gotten through that if it wasn't for him. Okay, he didn't do this. Steve McGarrett: (whispers) Ok. Alright, fine. You gotta talk to him. Trivia * Clyde Kusatsu who plays Judge Kamalei also appeared in the original series. He played Jerry Quan in Season Nine's "Yes, My Deadly Daughter" (1976). * Dane Cook plays younger brother to Scott Caan. In real life, Caan is the younger one by several years. Other Cast Guest Cast Category:Season 1 (2010) Category:Episodes (New)